


冬季垃圾观察日记

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [8]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Third Semester, akeshu - Freeform, p5r - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 三学期明智的阁楼垃圾行为迷惑观察记录/明智第一人称晓靠在椅背上，用一种饱含憧憬的语调和我说话：“你看她是不是就很有魅力，明明工作态度一看就很不用心，但我就是会原谅她。在这里呆久了一定能增加魅力。”不这只是因为你体贴太高了吧。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu/明主 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Kudos: 1





	冬季垃圾观察日记

**Author's Note:**

> 还有没什么关系的一点是写这个的bgm是liberal life，很喜欢“什么歌都来唱唱看”这段词，我觉得非常自由

再见面后来栖晓总是会来找我。

我曾做好了赴死的觉悟，连遗言都交出去了，事到如今我却没有死成，还被丢进了新世界。

新世界的人们全都沉浸在强加给他们的幸福中不可自拔，闹得沸沸扬扬的怪盗团都只在他们的闲聊中被一笔带过，至于我嘛应该是完全过气了——我走在街上时再没人找我要过合照和签名。

发现我落得了无事可做，也没地方可去的下场是在一个早晨。当天我在便利店购置这段时间的生活必须品，那个过去是我粉丝的店员没有和往常一样给我区别待遇，而是完全没必要地在每个她接过的购物袋里塞额外的自购糖果，害我大清早就被恶心到。走出门几步我又不幸看见路边的小孩在玩抓坏人的扮演游戏——反派竟是狮童正义。

我确实有罪，所以还请让法律来惩罚我，而不是让我在这里看一幕幕生活喜剧，还期待我开始新生活。

后来本着不能总是心梗的原则我开始尽量减少与这个世界的人接触，每天差不多只在吉祥寺徘徊。而晓好像完全看穿了我，总是会来见我。

他陆陆续续在晚上来找了我几次，拉我去爵士吧甚至教堂。我倒是乐意和他到处走走，说实话我很在意他，他能保持自我实在让我松了一口气，考虑到他毕竟是晓，那也是理所当然的。

然后我的赴约原则就不可逆地转变了。我之前总拿工作很忙之类的借口拒绝晓的邀请，只因为我觉得他拉我去的地方没什么意思，但现在不同了，我无事可做，不如观察晓能干出什么来。总之只要他来找我我便会和他一起走，就像前两个学期他做的一样。

“我准备和杏学色诱术。”

有一天我们坐在我最爱的爵士吧时，晓突然和我说。

彼时我们刚结束一场对这个无聊现实的讨论，各自拿起饮料喝了一口，晓就是趁这时候说话的。

我差点被喝下去的饮料呛死，于是剧烈咳嗽起来，他没半点身为罪魁祸首的歉意，还好心地把手放在我的背上拍了拍。

色诱术指的是高卷用的那个吗——在阴影出击前摆出姿势然后讲出生硬台词，演技不要更烂的那个？我知道晓这家伙总是口出惊人的发言，但能至少别在我最爱的爵士酒吧讲这种傻到极点的话吗。

“你学这个干什么？”我恢复过来，确认他手里那杯饮料确实是无酒精的，要是他是瞒着我点了含酒精饮料才讲出这种醉话，那这事可就不能轻易结束了。

“因为很有用。”他一脸认真。

我不得不承认的确很有用。虽然高卷的演技我实在是不敢恭维，但阴影每次都会看她看得入迷，这也为我们多次制造了机会。

可那也只是因为她是高卷吧——我在脑内想象了一下晓和她摆出同款姿势，用同款语气说话，顿时感到胃里一阵翻腾。如果我是阴影肯定会拿出至少同归于尽的气势让他从我眼前消失。

“这样，那你学吧。”我装作漫不经心地说。反正他要做什么我都无权干涉，只要他别心血来潮想去投奔丸喜就行。

他好像对我的反应有点惊讶。

后来我们就没再聊过这个话题了。

更晚一些的时候我们离开了爵士酒吧，走到街道上。和他告别后我便直接转身离开，他却叫住了我。

“明智，等我学会了就联系你。”我回过头，看到他推了一下眼镜。

这时的我还不以为意，只觉得他多此一举。可我又总对晓能做到什么感兴趣。

“行啊。”所以我说，把手从口袋里抽出来对他挥了挥，然后继续走我的路。

我没想到他在三天后真的联系了我。他约我在涩谷站见面，然后我们就进入了印象空间，他在月台压低了声音，和我说他已经和高卷请教过了，马上就实践给我看。

我欲言又止，本来想吐槽他真是闲得慌，但转念一想，其实是我自己造的孽，是我亲口说的我会陪他。

“要我帮忙吗？”我问他。

晓点点头：“帮我盯着阴影。”

我跟在晓后面潜入印象空间，要靠近上层的阴影可不容易——这帮胆小的家伙一旦看到我们就会开始逃跑，看上去笨重的身体却跑得那么快。我们贴着墙走，很快找到了我们今天的牺牲品：一只面对墙站的阴影。

晓熟练地跳到阴影的背上，撕下了面具，接下来就是我已经重复看了无数次的阴影倒下，再从里面钻出它的真身的环节。

晓这次的突发奇想的受害者是一只霜精，晓能操纵各种属性的魔法，一回合后霜精就倒在了地上。

“接下来怎么办？”我和晓一起靠近趴在地上的霜精，我枪还没掏出来霜精就已经吓得说不出话了，“你要我做什么？”

“激怒它，然后它要攻击的时候我来试试色诱它。”晓仍然很认真。

他说得很简单，但我想象不出这只霜精被激怒的样子。

我嫌弃地拿枪指着它，开始斟酌语言。

晓是怎么和阴影对话的来着？首先要能对话吧。可看这家伙现在这样子，真的是能对话的状态吗？比起让这家伙浪费我的时间还不如直接一枪干掉去找下一个目标。

“Joker，这家伙不像是能对话的样子。”我叹了口气，决定还是在下手前和晓说一声。

然后我就看见他在忙着脱外套。

“？”

我缓缓打出了一个问号。

“Panther说我穿着外套不够吸引人，可能不会成功。”晓一边脱外套一边解释。

他把外套脱下来丢到一边，露出里面的灰色内衬，开始用期待的表情等我表演。

“我说过了，这家伙吓傻了，恐怕没法对话，”我又把我刚刚的话复述了一遍，“照我看，我们还是直接把它干掉然后……”

我话还没讲完，那只瘫在地上装死的霜精一个打挺就站了起来，冲我们嚷嚷了些“居然瞧不起我”“去死吧”之类的话，准备对我们使用法术。

“干得不错。”晓夸奖我。但我总觉得我还什么都没做。

不管怎么样阴影还是成功被激怒了，那么现在就轮到晓——只见他撩起头发，那个姿势加上表情看起来有点像时尚杂志上的男模（大概是高卷塞给他看的）。这一切都过于不正常了，我突然想不起我站在这里，目睹这些的理由。我的大脑发出警报，催我赶快把视线转移走，可我整个人却完全不听使唤一直盯着他看，然后他——

他总不会是要说……

“求……”

然而短短三个字的这句话他也没能说完，因为阴影在这段时间里根本毫无动摇，相反好像还更加狂暴了，甚至忘记了使用魔法，直接往晓那边扑了过去。

但说实话，晓的演技还是要比高卷好那么一点点的，至于为什么会失败，果然能力还是因人而异的吧。

我瞄准它开了一枪，它在半空中化成黑雾消失了。至此，晓的作战算是以惨败告终了。

“到底哪里有问题？我明明完全按杏说的来了……”

我们慢慢往回走时，晓一直在我身边，那样子很是沮丧。

“首先，我觉得你就不该和高卷学演技，”我终于忍不住出声打击他，“还有，那多半是高卷在认知世界特有的能力，就像你能让阴影加入你这边，我可以引发暴走一样。如果是这样的话你根本就不可能学会。”

晓看着我，眨了眨眼睛。

“认清现实，早点放弃。”我总结。

晓把手插在口袋里，好像受了很大的打击。我们一路爬上楼梯，走出车站，冬天的风吹得我脸痛，我裹紧围巾，盘算着赶快走人，但晓却把手从口袋里拿出来，放到我肩膀上。

“明智，要不要打个赌？再给我几天时间，赌我能不能学会色诱术，就由你来监督？”晓的表情充满自信。

我眯起眼睛：“你是想和我分胜负吗？”

他郑重说是。

那我可就不能拒绝了，得让他彻底明白他那种尴尬的表演对我们在异世界的行动不会有任何帮助才是。

“我接受。你准备要几天？”

“你来定。”

我抿了抿唇。

“别忘了我们还有期限在，考虑到你还要带我们确保路线……一星期，最多了。怎么样？”

“没问题。”他答应得很爽快，看来是真的心有不甘。

而我则决定把这当成我在这个现实的郁闷生活中的一点消遣。

第二天他便喊我出去，我们乘车一起去了秋叶原，他声称秋叶原有个地方可以增加魅力。

我忍不住要嘲笑他。他真的以为会失败是因为魅力不够吗？

他领我在秋叶原转来转去，最后追随一张海报而去，停在了扭蛋机前面。

“扭蛋机可以增加魅力？”我在东京生活了这么多年，从来不知道还有这种扭蛋机。

“不，但你可以抽扭蛋。我刚发现今天上新了隐藏款，正好我带了点钱，我来抽抽看。”

晓说着就从钱包里拿钱出来往扭蛋机里塞，他连续转了十次，从出货口捡起十个不同颜色的小球。

我居高临下看他拆。他从每个小球里都拿出一个造型不同的塑料恶魔模型，长得有点像我们昨天遇到的霜精，然后他把模型一股脑全堆进包里，抽出第二叠纸币就要喂给扭蛋机。

“你不去增加魅力了？”我发现不对，问他。

“我想先抽新的隐藏款。”他和我说。

“隐藏款……是运气很好的意思？”我不太懂这种抽奖游戏的规则，于是我蹲下来去确认扭蛋机上的宣传，宣传画中心位的黑色霜精应该就是晓所谓的“隐藏款”吧。

“差不多。”

这让我莫名很有兴趣，回过神来我也从钱包里摸出了钱塞进了扭蛋机。扭蛋机同样吐出了十个彩球给我，晓凑到我身边看我挨个拆开，等我拆到第十个便轻轻叹了一口气：“连稀有款都没出。”

我同样不太懂稀有款是什么，但多半是我运气不太好的意思。我是会在这种地方认输的人吗？因为运气不好输给晓我不能接受，所以扭蛋机第二次吃下了我的钱。

我又开始拆扭蛋，这次拆到第五个，黑色的霜精躺在扭蛋里朝我咧开嘴笑。我颇有些得意地把它拿给晓看。

晓摇了摇头：“这是往期隐藏，这期隐藏占所有隐藏款的50%。”

我仔细辨认海报，果然姿势不一样，我手里这只比宣传上的要嚣张一点。我突然明白了这个抽奖游戏的本质。晓虽然是特别的，但仍摆脱不了是乡下来的垃圾的本质，容易被城里的各种新奇东西诱惑。

“我明白了，”我慢慢说，拉着晓就走，“我们应该离骗钱陷阱远一点。”

晓和我走出半程才发现我是在拉着他往车站方向走，他立刻挣开我的手，告诉我他本来想去的是女仆咖啡厅。

我盯着他看了一会。

“我请客。”他争取道。

我不像他，我还是需要规划用钱的，倒霉的是再次醒来我身上的现金一分都没有了，如今只能靠电子存款度日。偶尔我也会思考一下我的现金都去了哪里，最后得出它们大约是落在了游轮上，和那艘船承载的罪恶一起沉没了的结论。

五分钟后我们双双入座女仆咖啡厅。这家店我以前有来探过店，并没觉得有哪道菜是有特色的，至于晓口中的“增加魅力”的方法，总不会是那些女仆吧。

晓熟练地替我和他都下单了一份蛋包饭，还从包里拿出一张集点卡，卡上盖的印章数触目惊心。

然后女仆就把我和他的蛋包饭一起端了上来，还用比高卷还尴尬的演技摆出了猫的手势，对我们喵了两下。

“请问主人想写什么字~”

“随便你。”晓显得很宽容大度。

我眼角抽搐，目睹了女仆用番茄酱试图在蛋包饭上写字，但第一个字还没写完就开始放飞自我的全过程。过于没有职业道德，比我上次来的服务差远了。这里的女仆上岗前是不需要培训吗？

“不好意思，搞砸了～成为女仆为主人服务是克拉拉酱的梦想，主人会原谅克拉拉酱吗？”女仆甚至开始假哭，动作虽然到位了，却忘记了哭声，“呜呜。”她居然还在最后加上了。

我拼命管理住表情，僵硬地看向晓那边。他坐在位置上，朝女仆笑了一下：“好啊，我原谅你。”

今天不是我疯了就是晓疯了。

我目送女仆欣喜离去，张了张口，什么都没能说出来。

晓靠在椅背上，用一种饱含憧憬的语调和我说话：

“你看她是不是就很有魅力，明明工作态度一看就很不用心，但我就是会原谅她。在这里呆久了一定能增加魅力。”

不这只是因为你体贴太高了吧。

“晓，你要是继续呆在这里，浪费的可就不只是钱了，回扭蛋机前继续抽奖还更有收获一点。”我用手遮住脸。

晓的大部分时间都是在这样的尝试中浪费掉的。就这样获得胜利我是不讨厌，但太缺乏挑战性了。

晓在没有试图增加魅力的日子会带大家去攻略丸喜的殿堂。开始他还会认真揣摩丸喜的意图解开谜题，到后面他就完全放弃了，面对五个选项干脆破罐子破摔往绝对不可能的答案那冲。我倒是也有引导过他思考，但他似乎根本不准备在这上面花时间——我也不可能把答案直接告诉他，那样会很没意思。

我们需要战斗的次数因为他在不断增加。

我在这点上没有怨言。在这个只要身处其中便会觉得浑身不自在的糟糕现实，在异世界看阴影求饶然后覆灭的惨样是我为数不多的娱乐方式之一。

晓把体力消耗过大的芳泽换下去，让坂本上了前线。越往殿堂的深处走，阴影便越难缠，我们很难找到它的弱点，只能通过配合击倒它，因此也免不了有人出错被钻几次空子——团队协作的弊端就在这里。

“Skull，这家伙是物反啦，你忘了吗？”高卷眼看坂本被自己的物理技能打倒在地，急得跺起了脚。坂本躺在地上竖起大拇指，然后手又指向高卷的方向。高卷睁大眼睛：“哎？往我这边来了？那就……”

“求你啦！”

我看着高卷摆出姿势，内心毫无波动，但那阴影居然这次也看入迷了。后来的事自不必多说，晓用万能技能打倒了阴影，然后我们继续赶路。我在队伍的后面，看见晓不知不觉走到前面去了，我皱起眉，追上他。

“Joker，你看见刚刚那个了吗？”

晓点点头。看见了就好办了。

“你有没有觉得不能行动，看入迷了之类的？”

“没有。”他承认。

“这就对了，”我一本正经和他就这么蠢的事讲道理，“说明她的能力只对阴影起效，这就足够证明这是她独有的能力了。”

“也不一定，”晓毫不犹豫反驳我，“说不定是因为我不喜欢女生。”

“？”我又缓缓打出一个问号，“那你是不准备放弃了是吗？”

“是啊。”他一副理所当然的样子，不如说这样才是晓。

于是我们的赌约进行了下去。

那天从殿堂撤离后他跟我去了吉祥寺，神秘地向我确认我是不是还没吃晚饭。

“我有个想去的地方。我在街上听到传闻，说那里的老板最近做什么事都很顺利，所以准备每天都打折。”

他带我走进商店街，确认店铺招牌，然后指着一家店想让我和他一起进去。

我掀开店铺的帘子，新世界独有的幸福的恶臭扑面而来，果然不应该指望连老板都幸福到无可救药的店的。

我把帘子放下。

晓看出我想开溜，忙抱住我的胳膊，一只脚还跨了进去。

“我今天有事想做，而且你去哪吃都一样吧？除非找人做给你。”

“有微波炉就够了。”此时的我不存在感情这种东西，甩开他抬脚仍要往外走。

“你想让我给你做咖喱吗？”他突然问我。

我被他问得一愣，他趁机再次拽住我。

“我下次给你做。”

开玩笑，没有什么能让我和一整个店的幸福新世界居民待在一个房间里，晓做的咖喱也一样，我是不会——

我还没来得及告诉晓我的决心，就有人从店里突然发力，把我们两个都拉了进去。

“年轻人们，不要在门口犹豫。”看着像老板的高大中年人在我们两个想站起来时轮流拍我们的肩膀，非要把两个堂堂男高中生按进地里不可，实属热情好客过头。

他交叉双臂堵在门口打量我们，店里的客人也纷纷回了过头。

来都来了，我们还是找了个地方坐下。眼看桌上已经放好了菜单，我拿起来，咬着牙告诉晓：“咖喱我不会付钱的。”

“知道了，正常辣度。”他说着从我手里顺走菜单，一次性报出三个菜名，又把菜单丢还给我。

“所以你来这里想干什么？”我问他，一边把菜单放回桌上。

他往我们身边瞟了一眼——这家店里坐了不少下班的上班族，人均面前一碗特大份的盖饭，都是一脸幸福的表情，乍一眼看过去全都一个样。我只能说盖饭料给得很足。

“听他们聊聊日常，说不定对付阴影的时候能用上。”他终于愿意改变方向，不去追求魅力，而是想从大众认知入手了。

但很遗憾。

“你这话放在去年还有点道理，但现在……”我压低声音，暗示他仔细听离我们最近的两个上班族的谈话，“这些人可全都幸福得要死，你能了解到什么？”

那两个上班族脸上洋溢着笑容，说起虽然加班辛苦，但公司业绩上去了很高兴，再做几年还能升职，抱怨与烦恼于他们统统不存在，我怀疑问到喜欢的类型他们甚至会回答来者不拒。

我不想再听到他们的谈话，干脆站起来离开。晓跟着我一起往角落挪。

我们选的新位置是四人座，桌上摆有一小瓶清酒。晓对那只酒瓶投去好奇的目光，我把那只小酒瓶移开，故作体贴地给他倒上水。

“未成年就不要想了。”然后我终于能专心嘲笑晓。

这时老板端着我们的晚饭走过来，晓给我们点了两碗不同的大份盖饭加一碗汤，搭配还挺均衡。

老板把托盘放到桌上，晓拖到面前就开吃。

我发现不对。

“哪份是我的？”

晓从碗后面抬起头：“你没点？”

“你没给我点？”我把问题抛还给他。

他很冷静：“我以为你想自己点。”

“那你点这么多干什么？”我指向他盘子上的三大碗。

他歪头：“我自己要吃。”

我无话可说，招手让老板再拿菜单过来。我在忙着研究菜单，老板却哈哈大笑，说我们这些年轻人就是容易闹小矛盾。

“不要吵架，大家都和和气气的才好。”他应该是在试图劝架。

然而他架劝到了，我也吃不下饭了，这一切真的值得吗？

我最后只要了杯茶，晓在那里扒饭，我就在他对面看他吃。

“你的咖喱今天能兑现吗。”

他抬起头，说话声音含含糊糊的：“可以啊。”

然后晓飞快地解决了那三大碗，和我一起回了卢布朗。卢布朗的牌子挂的是“close”，里面的灯却是亮着的，过路人还正常的话一定会觉得这是家奇怪的店。

晓从冰箱里翻出了老板剩下的食材。

“还差几个土豆，”他数了一下，通知我，“本来是不会这样的，但这几天卢布朗的生意比以前要好了很多。”

不用说，这一定又是丸喜的杰作，这家伙还真是在全方位地让晓幸福。

我拿起围巾，和他一同再次走进一月的夜晚中，只希望超市今天的生意不要和卢布朗一样好。

超市老板把没卖完的蔬菜都堆在一个泡沫盒子里，我们在里面挑挑拣拣，拨开几把韭菜，在角落找出了最后几颗土豆扔进塑料袋。

“土豆不太新鲜，可能会影响味道。”晓付给老板钱，回过头警告我。

我们往回走时超市老板在身后冲我们嚷嚷：“别小看土豆啊！”

我呼出冷气，看它在空气中化为薄薄的白雾消失。晓围着那条没有一点多余图案的蓝色围巾走在我身边，镜片同样蒙上一层白雾。他摘下眼镜，用手随意擦了擦，手腕上挂着的塑料袋悬在半空晃来晃去——他侧过头和我对视。

他注意到了我在看他——而我才发现原来我有在看他。

我们回到卢布朗，他把炉子点起来给我煮咖喱。他在厨房忙活的时候我坐在吧台前，拿出手机漫无目的地看今天的新闻。

一月以来新闻上就净是些好事了——比如说今天的头条标题后就接了两个惊叹号，告诉我电车事故仅有人轻伤。这时候真的很难不去怀念原来那个偶尔电车误点，限定口味可丽饼不是每天都能买到的世界，然而和晓在一起的时候这种郁闷感会变得没那么强烈。晓那谁都想拯救的天真想法到现在也没改掉，但又没人能利用这个让他扭曲，他总在笔直地看向前方，最后一定会做出正确的选择。

我想我再无聊也不至于和随便哪个人都能混在一起。

因为他是晓，只能是晓。

晓的手在我眼前晃了晃：“在发呆？”他把盘子放到我面前。

“我在想，”我毫无愧意地和他扯起谎话，“我居然陪你干了这么多没意义的事。”

“不是你自己答应的吗？”他坐在我斜对面撑着脑袋，清了清嗓子，学起怪盗动画主角的说话腔调，“——侦探明智吾郎先生，为了一个赌约居然自愿把宝贵的时间都交给怪盗大人。”

我露出这个月来最甜的笑容：“说不定怪盗在接受的时候就掉进设计好的圈套里了。”当然，现实中我没有圈套给他，只是因为我想而已。

“对了，色诱术你还学吗？”过了一会，我吃完咖喱，想起来便问他。

他趴在吧台上，头枕着胳膊，没有回答我。

“睡着了？”我惊讶于他睡着的速度。

“他太累了，去完异世界就跑去找你，回来还给你做咖喱，让他睡吧。”

听见声音我回过头，看到摩尔加纳从阁楼上慢悠悠地走下来，一边走一边打呵欠，这一人一猫的作息习惯竟惊人地相似。

我看看手里的空盘，再看看钟，然后取下手套塞进口袋。我把盘子放进水池，拧开水龙头，放任水在空盘上溅出水花。我现在大发慈悲地替他把这个盘子洗了，这样他待会醒过来便能直接去楼上睡，而不是在楼下睡一晚上最后患上感冒，导致我被他一个亲友团的人轮流找麻烦。

他在我身后睡得挺香，该说是他心大呢还是怎么样，居然把自己毫无防备的样子就这样交给一个多次想杀他的人。我本来也是为了他好，想先和他保持一定距离，他和我来这出我就没法这么做了。

我把水关掉时他恰好醒了，嘟嚷着我听不懂的梦话走到我身后，越过我的肩膀看我手里的盘子。

“洗得好烂。”他吐槽。

“那你自己来。”而我则活用起还没擦干水的手，按住他的脑袋，然后把他推向水池。

“身处这个现实的任何地方都会让你不自在吗？”

他趴在公园湖泊的栏杆上，向远处弥漫在湖面上的清晨雾气伸出手，忽然问我。

我敲了敲就竖在他身边的“禁止攀爬栏杆”的警示牌，在冬季的低气温下忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“准确地说，是和那群只知道幸福的人在一起会不自在。”我纠正他。毕竟没有生命的东西是不会考虑是不是幸福的。

他从栏杆上下来，若有所思。

“除了你常去的几个地方，你还有哪里想去吗？趁现在还没什么人我们过去？”他注视着我。

他那是什么眼神，临终关怀吗？虽然这个现实一消失我确实很可能会直接死掉——他恐怕还是有注意到什么，一月到现在我也总和他待在一起没错，可临终关怀是真的没必要。

“我在你心中的形象有这么寂寞吗？想去哪里还需要你来陪我？”

“那就算了。”

“虽说你有自己的节奏，不过你要是真的没事干不如早点把殿堂攻略了，”我抱起胳膊，倚在栏杆上，这么提醒他，这话我想对他说很久了，“而且我在异世界其实会更自在点。”

“早知道了，你是个战斗狂嘛。”他评价。

“也不止是战斗本身，”我不知是怎么想的，托着下巴和他继续说了下去，“还有异世界的紧张气氛，阴影消失前的挣扎……之类的。”

他叹了口气，趴回栏杆上：“抖S啊……”

我们的对话结束后，晓就没有再拉我进行诸如增加魅力，研究人类的活动浪费人生了，我反而还有点不习惯了。

我们差不多每天都集合，重点是攻破丸喜殿堂的藤蔓迷宫，有时则去印象空间完成委托。

眼看一星期期限将至，他没有再和我提过我们的赌约。若是一般人我能普通地当他开窍了，但这可是晓，他还怀着什么企图我都不会意外。

然而已经到了这个时间，和上次不同，他想要再做什么也无济于事，这是即使利用异世界也不可能完成的事。于是我等着约定那天的到来，到时候我一定会好好嘲笑他的失败。

我和他赌约的最后一天，他给我发了消息，第一句话只有短短“成功了”三个字，紧接着就是约我印象空间见面。

我将信将疑，赴了他的约。

“现在就开始吗？”我跟着他在印象空间里一路飞奔，想不通他想做什么。他是准备找深层更强一点的阴影追求刺激吗？

“先让我做点准备。”他在某一层停了下来，前方是一间候车室。

晓先我一步推开门走了进去，我紧跟在他后面，靠在门口等他。他背对我站了好一会，要不是他有时还会用手挠挠后脑的头发，我都要怀疑他在我没注意到的时候化身成雕塑了。

我靠在等候室的门边上无所事事，来印象空间却不去战斗，连话都不说，就算他是晓我也做不到安静等他了。这对外面有电车疾驰而过，列车行进的隆隆声消磨完了我的耐心，我忍不住叫他：“喂……”

晓突然转过身，往我这里冲了过来。我被他吓了一跳，很丢人地下意识后退了一步，后背不幸贴上了墙。我想我真是自找麻烦，居然会蠢到往死路钻。他靠过来掀开我的面具，手指贴上我的脸，逼我直视他——我才发现他不知什么时候摘下了手套。

他看着我，不管他接下来要说什么都肯定是认真的，但我想不到他要说什么。

“我喜欢你。”晓和我说。

我的大脑死机了一秒钟。

……

“哈？”然后我真心质问。如果可能的话我愿把他刚刚的行为记录下来，打上#这是在做什么#的标签发到推特上去。

我竟还能正常思考：“你准备在我身上演习一次？对阴影告白是不会成功的吧。”

“不，”他摇头，“我是在对你告白。”

暂停一下，现在这是什么情况，我们不是在为了一个无聊赌约准备测试晓的色诱术学习成果吗？我的记忆不会有错，毕竟我们这一整个星期都在做这种事。所以为什么直接就快进到他对我告白了？这种节奏不管是拍成剧还是做成动画最后都一定会导致大炎上的。

“……你不是在学色诱吗？”我说着想让他把他的手从我脸上拿下去，没成功，于是发展成了我与他手臂力量的角逐。

“之前是在学，然后——大概是你洗盘子的那一晚发现果然不可能后就临时改成对你的色诱计划了。”晓勾起嘴角，想必是觉得瞒过了我，有点得意地笑了起来。

“所以你把我叫到这里来就是为了告白。”

“因为你说了你在这里会更自在点。”

他光顾着和我一问一答，身体无意识放松了下来，我趁此机会把他的手从我脸上拍下去。

接着我就听到一阵笑声——是我自己发出来的。我花了点时间才意识到我居然笑得那么夸张，我是经常笑，但大部分时候都是为了营业爽朗人设，有时则是忍不住要嘲笑白痴，像这样笑似乎很久没有过了。

“这么随便的事你也干得出来，该说不愧是你吗。”

“所以你是怎么想的？”

我收起笑容。讨厌、嫉妒、期待……我对他的各种感情混杂在一起，组成了我的心的重要部件，从里面能挑出“喜欢”来我也不会意外，我想和他一起，这从不会改变我将要去做的事。但我已经不能确定他到底有没有意识到什么了，他无疑对我同样怀有喜欢的感情，我无法预知未来，这份心情究竟会不会被丸喜拿来引诱他放弃，这一刻的我不得而知。 

但他若是放弃便不是我认识的那个来栖晓了，仅仅是因为一个我就放弃正确的道路，我是绝对不会去在意这样一个无趣的家伙的。

“我们的交易二月份可就要结束了，你就准备在一无所有的情况下拿走我的心吗？”我朝他摊开手，指出他的可笑之处。

“也是，我也觉得你不会就这么答应我，总有些人需要说服才能乖乖让我把心带走。”

我挑起眉。

他朝我伸出手。

“继续交易吧。你把心给我，我就把交易结束之前的时间都给你。”

这话的逻辑在哪里，交易结束是什么时候，我要他那么多时间又能做什么？

“我凭什么要你不由分说就全丢过来的时间啊，至少也应该由我来决定什么时候找你吧？”

他的眼睛亮了一下。

“那你答应了？”

我愣了一下，然后我反应过来发生了什么——这家伙的话术防不胜防，一不小心我就中了他的圈套。

我早就知道我性格恶劣，从来都只考虑自己。这一点最接近我真心的晓想必是知道的，即使如此他依然想和我交往。想起来他十一月明清楚我的杀意却还和我约定要再次对决，现在也是像完全搞不清状况似的说喜欢我，我一直都无法理解他，如果可以的话我还挺想研究他的脑回路的。  
我无法理解，所以干脆不去理解好了。我姑且算个侦探，但他作为我认可的对手，我允许他在我心中保留他的神秘感。 

在此刻拒绝他恐怕他也不会放弃，那也不是我的真实想法，我早就发誓在剩下的时间里要随心所欲地活着了。所以既然他逼我到这一步我便决定了，要是一切结束后他沉浸在回忆中走不出来，那是他自作自受，如果他胆敢因为我在最后有一点犹豫，那我会负起责任把他打醒，要怪只能就怪他自己，是他非要喜欢上恶劣的我——当然我并不觉得他会是被这种问题困扰的人就是了。

“是啊，”我慢慢说，“我答应你了。”

他松了一口气，退后了几步，狡黠地朝我一笑。

“那是我赢了？你动摇了。”

“怎么可能，”一码归一码，我可不能承认他蹩脚的色诱成功了，更不能把胜利让给他，“我刚刚根本没受到你的影响，一切都是我自己的决定。”

他愣了一下，然后一副很惊讶的样子：“原来你有那么喜欢我吗？”

真是够了，就算是在交往也差不多得了。

“那你今天晚上就和我一起吧。”我们离开印象空间，我用不容拒绝的口气对他说。

“今晚吗？”他重复了一遍，小心翼翼地说，“能不能先给我点时间，我答应摩尔加纳成功了就给他带寿司。”

“什么——？”我故意拖长声音，“不是刚刚还大言不惭地说把交易结束前的时间都给我吗？”

“买个寿司的话……”他尽量说得很小声，但我听到了。

“算了，”我说，“刚好我也想吃寿司了，晚上我们就去银座，顺便给摩尔加纳带点。”

他眨了眨眼睛，完全没想到我会这么好讲话。

我们走到站前广场，我和他的手都插在口袋里，然后我察觉到一丝违和感——在我们之间存在着什么东西，把我们和其他情侣区分开。

“我们是不是可以……”我叫住他。他耐心地留在原地等我说下去。我在脑内把那个简单的概念默念了一遍再开口：“牵手过去？”

“现在原来是可以情侣间牵手的时候吗？”他推了一下眼镜，居然要和我，在这里讨论这种无关紧要的问题。

“那什么时候可以牵手你倒是说啊。”

“其实我不懂，”他老实交代，“我也没谈过恋爱。”

“那照做就是了。”我在东京这么多年见过很多情侣，这么做准不会错。我一把拉过他的手。

我不是第一次拉着他了，可这次和以往的都不一样，我们现在是情侣关系，说不定我该正式点，比如把手套摘下来什么的，但都到这个地步了松手会显得我很奇怪。

他走到我身边来和我并肩，用没有被我牵着的手理了理围巾。

“好，出发吧。”我宣布。

我和他手扣在一起，坚定地往前迈出一大步，他却完全没动，我被他拽得差点失去平衡。

“你干什么？”

他松开我的手，蹲在地上笑起来，对一般都是无口属性的他来说表情这么丰富可是太难得了。

“对不起啊，你刚刚的样子让我觉得我们不是在牵手，是在准备两人三脚。”

我刚刚的表现真有那么糟糕吗？真的不是我过于自信，我从小到大无论做什么，不说一次做到最好，但肯定也到不了很糟的地步，恋爱也不例外。晓说的话我才不信，一定是这家伙笑点太奇怪了。

“你这是什么错觉。要是我们是在两人三脚的话那你不是在一开始就弃权了吗？快点起来，你也不想输在起点吧。”

他笑得更厉害了，不得不用手捂着肚子，因此不幸往前方摔了过去，还好他反应及时拿手撑住了，这样才没有用脸着地。冲击让他脸上的笑容消失了，取而代之的是吃痛的表情。

这莫名戳到了我的笑点，在我没注意到的时候我的脸上也挂上了笑容。我们就像普通的男高中生一样在街上因为一点小事笑个不停，路人看到我们绝对会想绕路走。

我笑归笑，没忘了要好心向他伸出一只手拉他起来。他爬起来拍拍手上的灰尘便主动再次挽起我的胳膊。然后我们重整旗鼓，装作很有经验的样子一起往银座线去。

我无需去确认他是否还在——这就像当我们在殿堂里使出Show Time，我随心所欲地攻击阴影，觉得足够了便会转过身去，从不用担心背后的潜在危险，因为他会补上致命的一枪——来栖晓现在和我在一起，温度隔着一层手套也能传递给我。

我知道他总在我身边，因此诞生的微妙感觉对一直独自一人的我来说很是陌生。

但我并不讨厌。


End file.
